


Dreams and Stories

by 46hasu



Series: LU College DND AU [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU of an AU, Gen, Kleine-Levin Syndrome, LU College DND AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: Aurora wakes up again with no idea what day it is.
Relationships: Hyrule & Aurora (Linked Universe), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: LU College DND AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Dreams and Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Names:   
> Faron - Hyrule  
> Aurora - Aurora (From Zelda II)  
> Ethan - Legend

Aurora’s eyelids felt heavy as she struggled to open them. She wearily lifted her head to see the digital clock with the red LED lights. 

11:05 

In the morning or night?

And what day?

She frowned at the clock. Maybe she should have listened when they told her to get her a more specific clock. 

But if she really knew how much time had passed by, it would only make her feel more ill. 

Aurora heard her bedroom door hinges squeak and angled her head up to see Faron walk in. 

“Oh, you’re awake,” he gave her a smile before plopping himself on her bed. “I bought a sandwich. Do you think you can eat?” 

Aurora shook her head. 

“Try.” Faron held up the plate. 

She slowly sat up and accepted the plate. It tasted good but her stomach somersaulted at the idea of eating more. She handed the plate back to Faron, “I can’t.”

He accepted the plate quietly and stood up to leave. 

“Wait,” she grabbed his wrist. “Can you stay?”

“Of course,” he set the plate on her nightstand. “But do you want me to call your brother?”

She shook her head again. “Don’t bother. He’s probably too busy.” 

“What would you like then?”

“Tell me what you did today.”

Faron tilted his head in consideration as a small smile came to him. “Ethan helped me with my character. He said the name Hyrule was weird but the truth is I can’t come up with anything else.” 

Faron told him of the story of the hero that saved the country from an evil wizard. He spoke of the ancient powers created by the goddesses and how it was scattered throughout the lands. She listened to it all with a smile. 

“Go to sleep,” he eventually told her. 

“No. Don’t want to.” 

“I can see your eyelids drooping. Sleep.”

She frowned. “Clever boy.”

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep.”

That bought some comfort to her. 

Her exhaustion and weariness overcame her as her mind drifted off into dreams. 

Dreams with knights and castles with towers that reached to the skies. And a princess in a deep slumber awoken by a hero. Just like the one Faron told her about. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aurora has Kleine-Levin Syndrome which is a sleep disorder that can have someone sleep excessive amounts. The idea of this work came from the AU discord server.   
> I am always open to writing more stuff about this AU so if you want to see any characters I would be happy to write something short about them. You can drop the character name in the comments or go to the server and throw out some ideas.


End file.
